1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to mobile phones and communication methods of the mobile phones, and more particularly to a network listening method of a mobile phone having a single code division multiple access (CDMA) chip and two user identity module (UIM) cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a UIM is a card used in a mobile phone, and is composed of a microprocessor and a memory chip. Information, such as telephone numbers and network numbers, are usually stored in the memory chip of the UIM card. Therefore, the mobile phone can be provided with a call service by mounting the UIM card 6 to another mobile phone which supports a UIM interface.
A mobile phone may include one or more CDMA chips, such as a single CDMA mobile phone or a dual CDMA mobile phone. However, the single CDMA mobile phone is not adapted for two UIM cards. To use a dual-mode function of a mobile phone, the mobile phone should include two CDMA chips to adapt for two UIM cards correspondingly. Therefore, the practicability of the dual-mode function of the CDMA mobile phone is reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a network listening method used in a mobile phone having a single CDMA chip and two UIM cards, so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.